Many electronic devices have a keyboard or similar input device with which a user interacts to provide an input to an electronic or computing device. Most keyboards consist of an arrangement of buttons that act as mechanical buttons or switches that are pushed by the user to provide input to the computing device. Each key of the keyboard typically has an engraved or printed character on the key that corresponds to the symbol that is input to the computer when the particular key is pressed by the user. In some situations, several keys may be pressed simultaneously or in sequence to produce actions or commands for the computing device.
Some keyboards and other computing input devices have done away with mechanical switches and instead employ a touch-sensitive surface input. One example of a touch-sensitive surface input device is a touch screen, such as those found at automatic teller machines (ATMs) or on personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, tablet computing devices and other mobile computing devices. To provide an input using a touch screen, the user presses or touches a surface with either the user's finger or a stylus device. The input device senses the touch, determines its location on the touch screen and generates the corresponding input. Thus, the position of the user's finger is determined by the touch screen and the corresponding command is inputted to the electronic device. Other touch-sensitive surface input devices may employ materials other than glass, such as a metal or plastic.
In general, touch-sensitive surface or related input devices may be less reliable in determining a pressed command or intended input when compared with a traditional mechanical keyboard. For example, some touch screens often require that a user tap on the screen several times before detecting the command. Further, touch-sensitive surface input devices often fail to distinguish between when a user is merely resting on the surface of the device or actively selecting a letter or other input.